1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to network reselection involving wireless terminals.
2. Background
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be accessed by various types of access terminals adapted to facilitate wireless communications, where multiple access terminals share the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power).
In a wireless communication system, the mobile device (referred to in various standards as a user equipment (UE), an access terminal (AT), etc.) may employ a connected mode or traffic mode, where a data call or voice call is ongoing, and an idle mode, where the UE performs a variety of functions such as a cell search, acquisition, and establishment of channels for radio communication. Usually, incoming page messages, which generally indicate that a call is incoming for the UE, are received and decoded while the UE is in the idle mode.
Many modern UEs may include two or more antennas, with two or more corresponding radio frequency (RF) transceiver chains. Depending on the operations mode, these two antennas may be utilized in coordination to enable what is called spatial diversity (where the same signal is received or transmitted via two spatially separated antennas), or in other examples, they may be utilized separately communicate with different channels, different base stations, or even different radio access networks (RAN). With such a multi-antenna UE, in a simple example, wireless signals may be received by each antenna, and the UE may be configured to process and/or coherently combine these spatially diverse signals.
In conventional systems, a UE may detect and measure one or more reference signals received from one or more base stations, and may report information corresponding to those measurements back to the network. Based on these measurements, if the received signal strength and/or quality is poor, the UE may determine that it is out of service (OOS), and may initiate a frequency rescan and/or may initiate a reselection process that causes the UE to acquire a connection with a different base station.
When a UE is in motion, and traveling in a direction away from its serving base station, it may eventually leave its serving base station's coverage area. In addition, temporary degradation of cell measurements may be caused by islands of interference, coverage holes and/or local interference at the UE.
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance wireless technologies not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance the user experience with mobile communications.